Episode 021 (Chrono Stone)
A Vow Upon This Flag ( いはこの のもとに, Chikai wa kono hata no motoni) is the twenty-first episode of the Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone series. Summary Raimon continued their fight against Protocol Omega 3.0. Kirino Ranmaru is still worrying about Jeanne and having a flashback of Shindou. Charles changed Raimon's formation for the second half. Kirino became injured and Shindou said that he shouldn't worry and he dashed to the opponents to stop them. Kirino has a flashback and realized that he is jealous and dashed to Shindou to help him. Kirino revealed his Keshin and later, he Mixi Maxed with Jeanne and Raimon won with 2-1 versus Protocol Omega 3.0. Plot Match The match resumed with Raimon's kickoff. Hikaru passed the ball to Tsurugi who dribbled towards the opponent's goal. Gamma blocked him and stole the ball. Tenma was surprised that he got past Tsurugi, in which Gamma replied that this is Zanark's power. Then, Protocol Omega 3.0 did successful passes; the ball finally went to Orca. Shindou was going to steal the ball and Kirino followed him, but he was still worried about Jeanne. She asked herself what she should do. Wonderbot tried to take her aura, but it failed. Dhanna received the ball, but Shindou and Kirino blocked her. Then, Kirino had a flashback about Shindou being Mixi Maxed. He said to himself that he should concentrate on the match, but Dhanna got easily passed him. He passed to Bahamusu, but Kinako was able to intercept the ball which went outside of the line. Tenma said that Kinako had blocked it nice, and Kinako asked to Jeanne if she had seen it, but she was too scared to look at the match. Kirino was still worried at her. Reiza passed the ball to Kuosu, but Kirino intercepted the pass and passed the ball to Tenma. He dribbled towards the opponent's goal, but Charles said that he should dribble back to their own goal. Tenma passed the ball to Fei, and Charles said the same to Fei. Jeanne was still asking herself what she should do. Then, a soldier appeared in front of her and said that she should do something fast. Jeanne answered that they should wait for the answer of the God. The soldier said that she must do it without the God for now, that he trusted Jeanne and went back to the war. Charles was still commanding Raimon to do the same thing. Kirino received the ball from Shindou and asked what for strategy he is thinking and that it is useless. Charles answered if he didn't argee with his strategy, Kirino said that it is useless and passed the ball to Tenma. Tenma dribbled and got passed Gamma. The first half then ended, Protocol Omega 3.0 leading 1-0. Break Raimon went to the bench, all exhausted. Tenma said that the match isn't over yet and Fei agreed to him. Charles said that he will give an order for the next half, which shocked Raimon as his precedent strategy was really strange. Kirino was asking to himself why he is so irritated. Shindou called him and the others to hear the order from Charles. Second half Raimon changed their formation for the second half, turning defenders and forwards in the formation. Zanark was surprised about it. Hayami asked if this formation would work, in which Tenma said that it will work. Fei said that they should go with what Charles said. Jeanne was still worried about the war and heard some soldiers saying to her that they trust her. Kinako asked if Jeanne was alright. Kirino had a flashback about him and Jeanne talking. The second half started and Kirino passed the ball to Kinako. Charles said that she should kick the ball outside of the line. Raimon was kicking all the ball outside of the line and Gamma became irritated. Hamano intercepted the ball and the ball came to Kirino, who dribbled forwards which shocked some members. Dhanna used Defense Command 03 to stop Kirino and it was successful. He became injured because of that, and Protocol Omega 3.0 took their chance. Kirino was worried if it is his fault. Einamu was about to use his Shoot Command 06 but Shindou was able to stop him, and then said to Kirino that he attacked because he thought that he could do it. Shindou said that he trust Kirino's judgement and that he will cover Kirino. Kirino was surprised what Shindou said Shindou was seen stopping some members of Protocol Omega 3.0 and Kirino had a flashback of him and Kariya, and just realized that Kariya was right as Kirino was jealous of Shindou, and that he was just thinking about how resentful he felt that he got strung up and this was his result. He said that he was jealous on Shindou who rose above him. Kirino stood up and dashed to Shindou to help him. Jeanne looked to the match and particularly to Kirino. Shindou was happy that Kirino helped him to stop Orca. Kirino said that it wasn't his duty to move up to the front but that his duty was to support Shindou and the others so that they will be able to focus on attacking, and he understood his purpose. Kirino tried to stop Orca and his Keshin's aura was revealed. Fei and Tenma were surprised about it. Orca passed to Bahamusu, but Shindou and Kirino both sliding tackled him and stopped him. Kirino gave Shindou a hand and Shindou accepted it, stood up and Kirino said that he was only thinking about himself and that there is no way he could have gained strength in that state of mind. Shindou said that the answer suited Kirino. After that, Kirino called Jeanne and said he understood his purpose and motived Jeanne with that she has to believe in herself and that he believes in her and if she heard the words of God, that it will gave her strength to push her forward to the victory. The match resumed with Einamu throwed the ball in to Gamma. Gamma passed the ball to Reiza. Kirino stood clear to stop her and called his Keshin, Senkishi Brynhildr, which surprised Shindou and the others. Reiza used Offense Command 04 but Kirino deflected the hissatsu and kicked the ball outside the line. He was surprised about himself and happy that he brought his Keshin out and that he felt the Keshin power. He called Jeanne again and motived her once more. Jeanne released what Kirino said and took the flag and motived the soldiers to win the war. The managers were happy about Jeanne. Then, Wonderbot turned pink and ran to the other side of the field, he pointed one of the Mixi Max Gun at Jeanne and the other one at Kinako but she said that Wonderbot should Mixi Max Kirino instead of her. Wonderbot Mixi Maxed them and was surprised, but Kinako said that she was right. Kirino succeeded to Mixi Max with Jeanne and the others were surprised. Gamma tried to dribble but Kirino easily stole the ball from him and passed it to Tsurugi, who used Keshin Armed and shot. Rujiku used Keeper Command 07 to stop it, but wasn't able to complete the hissatsu entirely and failed. Raimon tied the score 1-1. Kirino commanded Raimon to take another point and the others agreed with it. Kirino stole the ball from Gamma again. Aoi was happy and was cheering for them. Daisuke said that he was right about Jeanne and that she was the one who the power should be taken from. Kinako passed the ball to Kirino, who passed the ball to Shindou with force, which broke through the defense. Shindou used his Mixi Trance to fuse with Nobunaga again. He used Setsuna Boost and Rujiku used Keeper Command 07 again, but it failed another time. That gave Raimon the victory with 2-1. Zanark, who became angry as Protocol Omega 3.0 lost, sent them away with his Sphere Device to an unknown place. After that, Gilles de Rais ordered the soldiers to attack. Raimon departing Raimon appeared in the front of Charles in his castle. The prince said that he was happy that they won the fight of Orléans, and that he was happy that he could play soccer. Before Raimon departed, Kirino was seen talking to Jeanne, who wanted to give Kirino her necklace. Kirino disagreed, saying that she should keep it. Instead of the necklace, Jeanne gave Kirino a homemade candy. After their depart, Daisuke said that they have now two of the Ultimate Eleven. Kirino ate the candy that Jeanne gave to him and Shindou was seen smiling. At the end of the episode, Zanark was seen at the place where the match of Raimon and Protocol Omega 3.0 had occurred early this day. He said that shrimp will still be shrimp, which referred to Gamma and his teammates. Then, his team, Zanark Domain appeared and Zanark was seen laughing cruelly. Major events *Kirino Ranmaru summoned his keshin, Senkishi Brynhildr, for the first time. *Jeanne revealed her true potential. *Wonderbot used the Mixi Max Gun on Kirino, as Nanobana told him to, and it successfully worked. *Raimon scored two goals because of Tsurugi and Shindou, and won against Protocol Omega 3.0 by 2-1. *Zanark Domain appeared at the end of the episode. Hissatsu/Keshin used Hissatsu * (Debut) * * (Debut) * Keshin * (Debut) * Mixi Max/Keshin Armed used Mixi Max * (Debut) * Keshin Armed * Debut *'Zanark Domain' Proverb VII Predicting ahead of the ahead of the ahead of the ahead! This is what you call a strategy. Voilà! Gallery Kirino having a flashback CS 21 HQ.png|Kirino about to have a flashback. The soldier telling Jeanne that she should do something CS 21 HQ.png|The soldier telling Jeanne that she should do something. Shindou dribbling back CS 21 HQ.png|Shindou dribbling back because of Charles' plan. Raimon's formation against Protocol Omega 3.0 CS 21.png|Raimon's exchanged formation. Hamano intercepting the pass CS 21 HQ.png|Hamano intercepting the pass. Kirino injured CS 21 HQ.png|Kirino injured. Shindou stopped Einamu CS 21 HQ.png|Shindou stopping Einamu. Shindou trying to stop CS 21 HQ.png|Shindou trying to stop Bahamusu. Kirino dashing CS 21 HQ.png|Kirino dashing to Shindou to help him. Kirino Keshin Aura CS 21 HQ.png|Kirino's Keshin aura. Shindou and Kirino defending together CS 21.png|Shindou and Kirino stopping Bahamusu. Kirino Mixi Maxed CS 21 HQ.png|Kirino mixi maxed with Jeanne. Kirino eating the candy CS 21 HQ.PNG|Kirino eating the candy. Trivia *The events on his episode are based on the historical Siege of Orléans. Historically, Jeanne d'Arc held a meeting with King Charles VII, during which she successfully convinced him of her potential, and her divine inspiration from God. She was allowed into the army, and fought in multiple battles, during which it is generally believed that Jeanne never picked up a sword, but rather inspire the soldiers with God's will, while carrying a banner. These events are directly reflected in this and the previous episode's events. Navigation